


Clear Your Head

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Communication, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Frottage, Happy Ending, Healthy Communication, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Rimming, The boys FINALLY figure themselves out, Threesomes, dirty talking, handjobs, making a relationship work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus and Jace are on the same page, but Alec is still trying to figure out how things are going to work, properly, between the three of them.  He needs to figure things out, but he also has to make sure Jace and Magnus don't think he's running from them.  His solution might be a little...unconventional, but it works for them.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 22
Kudos: 253





	Clear Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bingo fill!! The square selected, that you have all been waiting for? Fix-It! Because the boys finally figure their shit out!! 
> 
> Also Alec finally gets a turn on the angst train, but like all practical men, well. It doesn't last long when it's clear there isn't an actual problem to fix.

The last person Simon was expecting to hear from while they were on extended vacation in Alicante was Alec, but when his phone rang, he picked up, because of course he did. 

“Alec! Hey, how are you?” 

“I need your help,” Alec said, taking a deep breath. There was an itch, under his skin, and the knowing, constant looks from Magnus and Jace weren’t helping. He needed to get away, just for a little while, and his skin was crawling with the need. 

Simon blinked, sitting up, looking around, ensuring there wasn’t anyone within hearing distance. “Of course, Alec. What do you need?” 

Alec fidgeted and took a deep breath. “I, I have some mundane things. I need to buy. I thought you might know where I can go for them. Can you meet me at the New York Institute in an hour?” 

“You got it, I’ll be there!” Simon promised. 

Alec fidgeted and hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and sent a text to the chain with both Magnus and Jace, letting them know he’d be home an hour or two late because he needed to meet Simon. His phone chimed, but he ignored it for a few minutes, heading for the Institute. 

~!~ 

Carrying the multitude of bags, from five different stores, Alec promised himself that he was never going to shop with Simon ever again. Never, _ever._ Once he was home, he chugged a bottle of blood and relaxed, looking at all the bags on the counter. 

“What’s all this?” Magnus asked with a laugh, glancing over the pile of plastic bags to Alec, who was sipping a bottle and looked relaxed. “You went shopping without me, Alexander?” 

Alec gave Magnus a guilty smile. “I needed something for vamp speed. I took Simon since I thought he might know what I wanted.” He frowned at the pile of bags. “This was far more than I had intended to pick up.” 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows. “I can see that.” 

Holding up one of the boxes, Alec cleared his throat. “I kept, uh. My boots aren’t good for running. I keep twisting my ankles in them. Got better shoes for it.” He didn’t need to say what he was planning. Not yet. 

Magnus’ expression cleared and he laughed. “I can see why you needed Simon for that particular endeavor. I can hardly tell you what shoes you won’t run out of.” 

Alec sagged in relief that Magnus wasn't upset and smiled, putting the box down, walking around the pile of bags on the coffee table to Magnus, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’ll let you take me on a shopping spree sometime soon, okay?” 

“Mmmm, sounds good,” Magnus purred. “I let Jace know you were skipping your training session this evening. Can I-” 

“I actually want to try breaking the shoes in,” Alec blurted, flushing under the look he was given by Magnus. “If that’s okay?” 

“Of course it is,” Magnus said, pulling him in for another kiss. “You go on your run and we’ll see you back for dinner, all right?” 

Hugging Magnus tight, Alec nuzzled into his neck and groaned in annoyance when his fangs appeared with a quick noise. With a tingle of Magnus’ magic they were gone and he could kiss the mark he’d left yesterday without an issue. “Fucking fangs,” he mumbled. 

“I do find your inability to control them around me quite flattering, don’t forget,” Magnus teased, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Have fun on your run!” 

Alec watched him go and grabbed the rest of the bags, racing up to his room. He changed clothes quickly, and packed his bag for himself. Thankfully, Simon had already set up the watch and after filling the backpack with a dozen bottles of blood and a change of clothes, he felt ready. 

A burst of laughter from the main living room told him where both Magnus and Jace were, so Alec made his way down to the courtyard outside, staring at the grove of trees just beyond it. The path into the woods was a siren call and he took a step towards it before he even meant to. 

Pulling out his phone, his new watch heavy on his wrist, he sent a text to their group chat and then called Jace. 

“Hey, there you are! Magnus said you’d gone for a run, you back already?” Jace asked, settling against the couch, throwing another piece of popcorn at Magnus, sticking his tongue out when golden eyes were narrowed at him. 

“I,” Alec swallowed. “I haven’t left yet.” 

The odd tone of Alec’s voice had Jace sitting up and frowning. “Alec? What’s wrong?” He felt Magnus still across from him. 

“There’s,” he heard the click that indicated Jace had put him on speaker phone and he looked up at the window he could see lit, knowing they were there. “I sent you both. A link. It’s this thing, Simon set it up. It’s tied to my watch. So you can see where I am. You’ll always know where I am, okay?” Alec forced himself to get out. “I’m not, I’m not going _away,_ I promise.” 

Jace tightened his hand on his phone and shared a glance with Magnus. “That doesn’t sound like what you’re saying. Alec talk to me, or Magnus, just, please…” 

“No, listen,” Alec pleaded, taking a few steps forward. “I’m not running away. I’m not. I promise, Jace, I’m _not._ But I need to think, I can’t…” he sucked in a hard breath, pushing his fingers through his hair. “My mind, it’s, nothing is clear and I need to think and the only way I know how to do that isn’t working and-” 

Jace relaxed a fraction, breathing out hard. “Alec. I know you don’t need to, but breathe. If you’re saying you’re not running away, we believe you, okay?” 

Alec swallowed and steadied himself, listening to Jace breathe over the phone. He looked up at the light in the window, a small, desperate noise escaping him. The itch under his skin burned now and he wanted to run as far and as fast as he could until it stopped. “Okay,” he whispered. He tightened his free hand into a fist around the strap of his backpack. 

Reaching out for Magnus’ hand was second nature now and Jace was glad when Magnus gave his fingers a slow squeeze, sharing a quick look with the warlock. “Tell me what’s wrong, Alec?” 

“You and Magnus are so _sure,”_ Alec whispered, clenching his eyes shut. “And, and I want to be sure too.” He swallowed, his whole body tense. “But every time I think about it, I get all…” he waved a hand. 

“Caught up in your own head,” Jace supplied. “Which you normally deal with by training until you’re ready to drop. Why didn’t that work this time?” 

Alec sighed. “I broke both practice bows trying.” He paced across the courtyard. “And two blades. _And_ destroyed a practice dummy.” 

Jace’s eyes widened and he whistled. “No wonder you didn’t want to spar with me.” 

“Yeah,” Alec whispered, licking his lips. “So I’m going to run. It’s, I think it’ll work. Simon said it did, sometimes, for him.” He opened his eyes and looked up at the window. “I, I have to try to figure it out, Jace. In my head.” 

Magnus shifted, moving closer to Jace, looking down at the phone. “Alexander.” 

Alec fought down another whimper at the sound of Magnus' voice, calm as always, the phone case cracking in his fingertips. “Magnus, I-” 

“We love you, darling. If this is what you need to do, we’ll be here waiting with open arms when you get back,” Magnus said, his voice soft and certain. “You’ll still text us?” 

“Yes,” Alec blurted. “Yes, in the morning, and at night, and, and if I find anything I want to send you, I promise.” 

Magnus relaxed, and watched as Jace did as well, leaning against him. “All right love. Go clear your head. We’ll keep an eye on you through your watch.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, relaxing a fraction at the easy acceptance. “Love you,” he whispered, before hanging up the phone. He looked up at the lit window again and took a quick picture, sending it to the group chat between the three of them with a caption before he turned and bolted out of the courtyard at full vamp speed. 

Magnus frowned when his phone pinged with a text from Alec almost immediately after they hung up, and heard Jace’s phone give an echoing buzz a moment later. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, frowning. “What’s it say?” 

“Oh,” Magnus breathed, blinking hard, reading the caption twice over before he showed it to Jace. 

“That’s from the courtyard,” Jace said, looking at the picture with a frown. His eyes caught on the caption and he smiled. “Alec, you sappy shit.  _ ‘They say home is where the heart is, and mine is right here’.”  _

Magnus gave Jace a knowing look. “You love that sappy shit.” 

Jace gave Magnus a shove and flopped to the other end of the couch. “Shut up.” 

~!~

Alec  _ ran.  _

Simon had warned him, had said that while he’d tested out how  _ fast _ he could run, he’d never tried to test his endurance. Alec intended to find out. The running equipment Simon had helped him buy was supposed to be designed for this, and he had spares in his backpack. 

The forest became a blur around him, the path faded away, and Alec lost himself in the sound of his pounding feet. He didn’t need to breathe, his muscles wouldn’t burn with lack of oxygen, but he would get tired eventually. He would stop, would rest, would text Magnus and Jace and keep that thread active, always. But he’d spent years figuring out just how far he could push himself as a Shadowhunter. It was time he rediscovered that same boundaries as a vampire. 

By the time he decided to stop for the night, panting hard despite no real need to do so, he could no longer see the light from the demon towers around Alicante. Alec tapped his watch and his eyes skimmed over the mileage he’d covered, but more importantly, it uploaded where he was stopping for the night. He pulled out his phone just as the sunlight started to break over the trees and he stopped, watching golden light crawl over the mountains in the distance. 

He took another picture and sent it to Magnus and Jace before climbing up a nearby tree, settling in against it. For the first time in days, the itch under his skin was quiet and he could breathe without the pain in his chest, or the fear. This was exactly what he had needed. 

~!~ 

It was another two days, another two beautifully heartbreaking sunsets followed by sunrises that stole the breath from his chest, before Alec stopped next to a lake and sat down. Exhaustion was licking at the edges of his mind now, and he still needed to think. He couldn’t stay away forever, and while Magnus and Jace were extremely supportive of his need to do this, they wouldn’t wait forever. 

Alec exhaled and dropped his head into his knees and pulled one of his blood bottles from the bag. Magnus had been magically refilling them since yesterday, and Alec didn’t let himself question exactly how that was happening, glad that he didn’t have to try to make other arrangements. 

Jace sent him text after text. Most of them didn’t require responses, and he knew they were ways for his parabatai to remind him that he was being thought of. Alec breathed out slowly, staring out across the stillness of the lake. Magnus was right about one thing. He and Jace needed to have a conversation before anything else could happen. But what, exactly, that conversation was supposed to be, he had no idea. 

He thumbed his phone open and pressed Magnus’ contact before he thought the better of it, lifting the phone to his ear. Alec breathed out slowly and wondered if he should have texted first. 

“Alec? Alexander, is everything all right?” Magnus asked, quickly waving the potion he was working on into stasis, panic surging through him. “What’s wrong, do you need-” 

“I just needed to hear your voice, Magnus,” Alec admitted, shifting to stare up at the sky. He heard Magnus relax, his rabbiting heartbeat immediately beginning to slow. “I miss you.” 

Magnus smiled faintly into the phone. “I miss you too, Alexander. I love you.” 

Alec let the words wash over him in relief and smiled. “I love you too,” he echoed, looking out across the water. A thought occurred and he picked up a stone, rubbing his thumb over it. “Are you by yourself? I want to ask you something, but I don’t want Jace to overhear.” 

Magnus’ eyes flickered to the rest of the Lightwood home. “I believe he’s still teaching his training class, but I’ll make sure no one else can hear us, darling. You’re sure you’re all right?” 

“I’m just… thinking,” Alec admitted. “Trying to work through stuff in my head.” 

“Okay,” Magnus said, smiling. “I can understand that. What part are you stuck on? Or do you want to ask about, rather?” 

“I,” Alec swallowed nervously. “I’m a bit new to the immortality thing, obviously. But, but how…” 

Magnus hummed. “How do you love someone every day when they are going to get older every day and someday die on you?” 

Alec laughed sadly, hanging his head. “Fuck, thought I’m supposed to be the blunt one, Magnus.” 

“Life is about attempting balance, Alexander,” Magnus said. “The joy of being with you, marrying you, loving you, was always,  _ always _ worth the loss I would some day experience.” 

“Do you wish things had happened differently?” Alec whispered, staring at his knees and the edge of the water starting to lick at his shoes. “That I wasn’t…” 

“I, very much, could have lived several thousand years and been happy to go through them all without the pain of having to hear you die in the same room as me at the hands of my ex, and then have to bury you,” Magnus said. “That was a type of pain I didn’t know existed in this world, or any other.” 

Alec exhaled hard, tightening his hand around the phone, tears gathering in his eyes. “Magnus…” 

Magnus settled back into his chair in his apothecary and exhaled hard. “This doesn’t work without honesty, Alexander, and perhaps it is time I am truly honest with you.” 

Fear settled deep into his gut and suddenly Alec was glad for the miles he had put between them. “About what?” 

“I’ve not…” Magnus paused and considered how to move forward. “I want you to know before I say this that I love you, and I am not afraid of you. Do you understand, Alexander?” 

Alec swallowed, turning over the rock in his palm. “I love you too, Magnus. And yeah, I understand.” 

“I am quite terrified of the day I forget who you are and where I am, just for the briefest of seconds and flinch away from you,” Magnus admitted, hanging his head. “It’s not a matter of if, it’s a matter of _when.”_

Alec closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“I’m not,” Magnus breathed back at him. “I get to be with you forever, Alexander. That is worth more than anything else.” 

Alec was silent, listening to Magnus breathe over the phone for several seconds before he cleared his throat. “Do, was she… that bad?” he asked, hesitating. 

“They, Alexander,” Magnus admitted, closing his eyes. “Camille was not the first vampire I loved. And yes. Some of them were. Even knowing many kind vampires, I can’t… I can’t escape everything.” 

“You know I’ll never bite you, I’ll never touch you without your consent,” Alec said, vehement. He and Magnus had had too many conversations about consent for there to be any other option. 

Magnus chuckled, his voice hoarse. “Oh my love, I know. You would never ask, let alone demand such a thing.” 

Alec relaxed a fraction, nodding, even though Magnus couldn’t see him. “But you’re still afraid…?” 

“Trauma…” Magnus started, taking a deep breath. “Rarely manifests the way we think it will.” He rubbed his fingertips together. “I just…” 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice soft. 

“I fear the day that you decide trying to deal with my trauma isn’t worth staying with me,” Magnus breathed out. “That it’ll, it’ll be, become too much and-” 

Alec couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing, the tension of their conversation breaking as he fell back to lean against the rocks on the edge of the lake. It seemed that they truly were destined for each other in ways that they’d never expected. He grinned, even as he held the phone close. 

“For all that I am delighted to hear you laugh like that,” Magnus said, his voice dry and flat. “Care to explain why you burst out laughing when I am revealing my deepest insecurities to you?” 

_“Magnus,”_ Alec said, smiling into the phone even though he could feel Magnus’ irritation with him. “Jace came to live with us after having been raised by  _ Valentine. _ A man who, while Jace was learning the piano, would break his fingers if he made a mistake. Who murdered Jace’s childhood pet to help him grow stronger.” 

Magnus swallowed and closed his eyes at the reminders, his heart aching for Jace and what he had gone through. They were so much more alike than either of them wanted to admit. “I don’t see what that has to do with-” 

“I’m no stranger to dealing with trauma,” Alec interrupted him again. “Magnus, love, Jace is my parabatai. I experienced that trauma  _ with _ him some days. I’ve let Jace break more of my bones in training than I can begin to count because it was something that he  _ needed. _ ” 

Magnus’ breath caught in his chest and he froze, his magic roiling under his skin. “Alexander…” 

“I’ve told you, Magnus,” Alec said. “You are never going to be too much. I’m not afraid of your demons. I’ll help you fight them if you let me.” 

Magnus took a long second to absorb that, trying to think through it, through what it would mean for them, for the two of them going forward. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Always surprising me, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled faintly. “I imagine you’ll get used to it someday.” 

“I hope I never do,” Magnus admitted, smiling. “You’re safe? Doing all right? Shoes holding up?” 

“Yeah, Magnus. I’m doing just fine. Shoes are holding up pretty well, considering,” Alec looked out across the water and smiled. “I’ll send you both a picture of my view. It’s a pretty gorgeous one.” 

“Yes, well, make sure to send us a picture of  _ you,  _ since you’re the view we miss the most,” Magnus grumbled. 

Alec laughed again. “I will, I promise. Now I’m sure that I interrupted work. Go finish whatever it is you’re working on. And take care of Jace. I’m going to ask him to hug you extra hard tonight.” 

“Sounds good,” Magnus whispered. “Do, do you know when you’ll be back?” 

Alec hummed, looking skyward again. The tightness in his chest had eased, and he had some answers, now, but the last few... “Not yet. At least another few days. You and Jace take care of each other, all right?” 

“We will,” Magnus promised. “I love you. Stay safe, darling.” 

“I will,” Alec said, standing up, brushing the stones off of him. “I love you too, Magnus. Take care of yourselves.” 

Magnus sagged back into his chair when the phone call ended and he closed his eyes again, trying to breathe, slow and steady. His phone pinged and he opened it, smiling at the picture of Alec’s impossibly messy hair, forehead, and eyes, and a crystal clear lake behind him. 

He didn’t know how many hours later it was that Jace stepped into the apothecary with a knock on the doorframe. Alexander never knocked, but Jace always did. 

“Hey, Magnus?” Jace called. “You okay? Alec told me I should check on you.” 

Magnus looked up at Jace and maybe it was something in his expression, but in an instant, Jace was moving closer to him. “I’m…” he paused before answering and looked back up at Jace. He shrugged. 

“Well,” Jace said in determination, pulling Magnus to his feet. “I am not Alec, but-” 

Magnus frowned. “Stop that.” Jace was always saying things like that, assuming that he was a substitute. 

Jace blinked. “I’m not trying to play coy here. What am I stopping?” 

Waving a hand at him, Magnus continued. “Assuming you’re, you’re only a stand in for Alec.” 

“It’s fine,” Jace said with a shrug. “Besides, he’s your husband.” 

Magnus let Jace tug him towards the main living room. “And you’re-” he cut himself off and frowned. He took a deep breath and took Jace’s hand again. “Someone I care about a very great deal, Jace. I want you here because you’re you, not because Alec isn’t here.” 

When Jace didn’t say anything, just kept leading the way towards the living room, Magnus continued. “We might, what’s here now might have started that way, Jace, but-” 

“Magnus,” Jace interrupted, stopping in the middle of the living room. “What on earth is going on in your head right now?” 

Magnus swallowed when Jace turned to face him, confused and worried. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I just…” Except he wasn’t fine. None of this was fine. What if Alec decided he didn’t want things to continue, what if he decided to leave because he thought it would be for the best or- 

“Well, Alec was right,” Jace grumbled, pulling Magnus towards the couch, until they were sitting down on it side-by-side. “All right you stubborn asshole, talk to me.” 

A groan broke through Magnus lips and he sagged, pressing his face into his hands as he realized, piece by piece, exactly the mess they had gotten themselves into. _“_ _ Fuck. _ _”_

“Not until Alec gets back,” Jace teased lightly, wrapping an arm around Magnus. “But I have been given complete leave to makeout with you to distract you if need be.” 

Magnus blinked and lifted his face, staring at Jace in shock. “What?” 

Jace blinked back at him. “What? Do you think I don’t want to make out with you?” 

“I... _ what? _ ” Magnus repeated, staring at Jace. “You have permission to make out with me?” 

Jace shrugged. “Well, yeah. You and I both find comfort in physical stuff. Obviously we won’t take it further until Alec gets back, but I don’t think he’d be mad even if we did without meaning to.” 

Magnus tilted his head. “How...how do you know that?” 

Jace frowned at Magnus. “How do you think? I asked Alec.” 

“You…” Magnus took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, anger swelling under his skin. “You asked Alec if you could make out with me and he was  _ fine _ with it?” 

“Of course I did,” Jace said, his brows drawing together in confusion. “You’re married. Why wouldn’t I ask if he was okay with that?” 

Magnus stood up in a rush, striding away from the couch, flames licking at his hands and up his arms. “What if he never comes back, Jace!?” he shouted, glaring at the blonde sitting on the couch. 

“He said he was-” 

“And what if he decides that we are perfectly happy together, because I fell in love with a shadowhunter and he thinks I don’t want him as he is now?!” Magnus continued, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

Jace’s frown deepened and he stood up. “Magnus, listen to me-” 

_“No!”_ Magnus snapped, glaring at Jace, magic curling around him angrily. “He’s going to think we don’t want him, that we don’t need him, that we’re, we’re…fuck!” 

“Magnus,” Jace growled and stepped in close, grabbing both of Magnus’ arms, wincing at the heat of the flames for an instant before the magic cooled around his hands. Magnus’ eyes were furious, gold and wet with tears. “What do you think Alec is doing right now?” 

Magnus scowled at Jace and tried to pull back, growling when Jace glared at him and didn’t let go. “Deciding we’re perfect for each other, apparently, and probably deciding to never come back!” he snapped. 

“So you think he lied to you, to us, when he said he wasn’t running away,” Jace asked, glaring at Magnus. “You think he lied and he’s just staying away long enough for us to, what? Figure out we’re perfect for each other?” 

Magnus snapped his mouth shut, looking away from Jace, out the window, towards the forests and mountains beyond the backyard. 

Jace sighed. “Do you really not know what Alec is doing, Magnus?” When Magnus’ narrowed golden eyes met his, he huffed. “Okay, so that’s a no.” 

“Why don’t you fucking enlighten me then? Because I was under the impression that he was deciding whether he wanted to be in a relationship with both of us!” Magnus snarled, turning back to glare at Jace. 

Jace raised both his eyebrows. “And may I remind you that I’m the one who loses you both if he decides he doesn’t, not you, since the two of you are married.” 

Magnus flinched, looking away from Jace. “I’m..." he paused, digesting that, the quiet resignation in Jace's voice if that's what Alec decided. _"Shit.”_ He took a deep breath, letting his magic recede in a guilty flash of light. “I’m sorry, Jace. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Yeah, well. I get it,” Jace said, offering Magnus a quick smile. “But you’re wrong about what Alec’s doing. He’s already made that part of the decision.” 

Magnus glanced back at Jace. “How do you know?” 

Jace laughed a little and gave Magnus a gentle tug on his arms, pulling him closer. “Because it’s  _ Alec,  _ Magnus. Alec, who gives anything and everything for the people he loves and cares about. If two of the people he loves most in the world want to be in a relationship with him, and with each other…?” 

Magnus shut his eyes slowly, the rest of the anger bleeding out of him. “Of course he’d give that to them, because that’s what he does.” 

_“Right,”_ Jace said, his voice soft. “This run is about Alec figuring out how to make that happen, because he doesn’t know how to have a relationship with me that isn’t us being brothers, parabatai, or unrequited pining.” He smiled faintly. “And if I had to hazard a guess, how to deal with jealousy around you and I wanting each other.” 

Magnus sighed and leaned in, resting his head against Jace’s shoulder, glad when he was pulled close and into a hug. His magic nestled comfortably in his chest again, savoring the comfort offered. “I thought I was the one who knew what we were getting into,” he managed with a laugh. 

“I told you,” Jace said, giving Magnus a squeeze, pulling him closer. “I’m horrible at advice. But I’m good at Alec.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “And Alec is rather good at you, you know.” 

Magnus relaxed and smiled faintly. “You know that you’re not just a replacement, right?” he breathed. “You’re not filling in for Alec, Jace. I want you here.” 

Jace sighed, and huffed. “I know. I’m just bad at admitting it.” 

Magnus wrapped an arm around Jace’s waist and squeezed him back. “You sure?” 

“I am so over my feelings quota,” Jace grumbled. “Yes, Magnus. I know. You and Alec have both spent months now, proving that to me again and again, all right? I’m here because I want to be, and you both want me here.” 

“We do,” Magnus said, nuzzling into Jace’s shoulder, glad when he was held just a little bit tighter. “You’re a rather remarkable person Jace…” he paused and hummed out a chuckle. “Wayland? I’m certainly not calling you Morgenstern, Herondale might be right with the birthmark, but maybe it should be Lightwood?” 

Jace hummed and whispered softly into Magnus’ neck. “I don’t think I’d mind Lightwood-Bane, actually, if you two were okay with that.” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he tightened his hand in the back of Jace’s shirt. “Jace…” 

“Just something to think about,” Jace offered. “But I’m all in with you both. Just so you know.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Even now, like this, he could picture Alec and Jace wearing rings that matched his own, rings that were conjured for the both of them by his magic, the most personal kind of claim on both of their fingers. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, realizing just how much he had been saying that word the past hour before he pulled back to stare at Jace and the surprised look on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” Jace asked, frowning. 

“How,” Magnus grumbled, shifting his hands to the front of Jace’s shirt, maneuvering him quickly until he was up against the nearby wall, watching his pupils dilate. “Am I supposed to keep my hands off of you when you say something like that?” 

“Four hundred plus years of experience?” Jace shot back, shivering as Magnus pressed a thigh between his legs, making him choke off a groan. 

“I should not find your sass as frustratingly attractive as I do,” Magnus grumbled, pressing kisses to Jace’s neck and up the line of his jaw. 

Jace shuddered, tangling his fingers into the expensive silk shirt Magnus was wearing, tugging it up, trying to get his fingers to bare skin. “Maybe you should find a way to shut me up then?” 

Magnus growled and tangled his fingers into Jace’s hair, tugging him into a hard kiss. When Jace melted into it, Magnus let himself fall into kissing Jace, and how different it was from Alec. Jace knew how to kiss, how to bite and suck at his lips until they were both groaning. Once he felt Jace give up control, letting him dictate the pace of the kiss, it only had him wanting to take more, kissing him deeper until they were both grinding against each other in steady rolls before he pulled back to pant against his lips. They were swollen and red and Magnus wanted to kiss him again. 

“Okay I get it now,” Jace panted, his head falling back against the wall. He tensed and groaned as Magnus rocked against him again. “Fuck…” 

Magnus tilted his head, curious. “Get it?” 

“Why Alec was an absolute asshole to everyone until you two started sleeping together,” Jace said, laughing as he met Magnus’ eyes again, watching them flicker to golden slits. He gave a slow grind of his hips and pulled Magnus closer and into another kiss. “If you kissed him like that regularly without putting out…” 

Magnus groaned, dropping his head to Jace’s shoulder. “Oh shut up, it was new for him.” 

Jace reached up and tangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair, tugging him up and into another kiss, sucking his lower lip until Magnus was moaning for him, his hips hitching into every thrust that got slower and harder. “I could  _ tell, _ ” he whispered against Magnus’ lips. “He’d come back to the Institute and the bond would practically be vibrating with how much he was trying to contain and hold back.” 

A shudder rocked through him and Magnus clung to Jace, panting in the scant space between their lips, the words hotter than the dirtiest words he’d ever had whispered in his ears. “Jace…” 

“You have no idea,” Jace said with a bit of a laugh. “He fought harder, pushed himself more - anything to try and work off the tension.” He snickered and stole a teasing kiss from Magnus. “Which was why I could tell exactly when you two  _ did  _ start sleeping together because that tension was finally gone.” 

Magnus carded his fingers through Jace’s hair and huffed out a laugh. “So what you’re saying is we’re not going to leave the bedroom for at least a couple of days when he gets back?” 

“Week, minimum,” Jace corrected, shuddering when Magnus gave a tug to his hair, gasping. He spread his legs wider and whined when Magnus rolled his hips again, gritty friction racing up his spine. “Speaking of Alec, though. We should call him.” 

Magnus stared at Jace and raised his eyebrows, especially when the shadowhunter thrust back against him,  _ hard. _ “Now?” he whined. 

Jace gave Magnus a nod before dropping his hand to his pocket, fumbling the phone out of it. He pressed a button and leaned his head back against the wall. “Trust me,” he panted, meeting Magnus’ eyes, the hint of fear hiding in them. 

“Jace?” Alec paused, jogging to a stop. He looked at the phone and blinked. “You don’t normally call me. Are you okay? Is Magnus okay?” 

Jace laughed and turned the phone on speaker. “Golden Eyes,” he replied, taking a deep breath. “We’re both fine, but we’re also, you know…” 

Alec bit down a groan, his fangs popping in an instant. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered. “Who broke first?” 

“He did, but I kinda egged him into it,” Jace whispered. “We didn’t get far. Figured you’d want in on the fun.” 

Alec growled and looked around. “You couldn’t give me a little more warning?” 

“What?” Jace said with a laugh, gasping a bit as Magnus shifted, his thigh sliding along his cock. “You fine running in nature, but don’t want to jerk off out there?” 

Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the sound of Alec jogging came over the phone again. But Jace’s first words were niggling at the back of his mind. “Golden Eyes?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, glancing around as he climbed up a small rock face, pulling out a blanket quickly before stretching out on it. “Was a safeword I gave Jace. He’s shit at explaining things, and I have a feeling you wouldn’t want to tell me.” 

Magnus swallowed. “What’s it mean?” 

Alec hummed and closed his eyes, relaxing back against the blanket. “Means that you and Jace went a step beyond making out and wanna do more.” 

Magnus’ breath caught. “And you’re not...mad?” 

Alec smiled faintly into the phone. “No, Magnus, I’m not mad. Now why don’t you tell me exactly what you two are doing, huh?” He dropped his voice and hummed. “Maybe if you’re both good I’ll say you can come.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus swore, unable to keep from grinding against Jace at the low purr from Alexander. “Alexander…” 

“Magnus pinned me to the wall in the living room. Apparently he likes my sarcasm,” Jace said, biting down a groan when Magnus gave his hair another, harder tug. “And he’s figured out I liked my hair pulled.” 

Alec exhaled hard, reaching down to palm himself through the pants he was wearing. “Bet you two look beautiful together.” He licked his lips. “So wanna tell me how that came about?” 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, meeting Jace’s eyes, even as he stilled the rolling of his hips, watching him. “Jace is better at comfort than he gives himself credit for,” he managed, clearing his throat. 

“Also, Alec,” Jace panted and bit down a whine when Magnus pressed his lips against his neck again. “I see why you were so hard up until you got laid.” 

Alec gave a low gasp, sliding his hand under the band of his pants. “Yeah, Magnus can kiss, can’t he? All hard and possessive, and you know he’s spent decades learning how to make it feel  _ that _ good.” 

Magnus groaned, lifting his lips from Jace’s neck. “Alexander,” he ground out. “You can’t just say things like that…” 

Alec laughed, letting his head fall back as he stared up at the stars. “So I shouldn’t tell you what I’m doing right now?” 

Jace dropped both of his hands to Magnus’ hips, tugging impatiently on them, trying to get him moving again with a desperate whine. “Say that shit all you like,” he grumbled, tilting his head back for Magnus’ teeth as they marked his neck. “C’mon Alec, tell us what you’re doing.” 

Magnus looked down to the phone held in Jace’s hands and panted softly, letting himself rock forward to grind against Jace again, feeling him gasp. “Please, Alexander.” 

Alec hummed and considered making the both of them work for it a little bit harder, but it sounded like they were both already worked up. He closed his eyes and wrapped a hand around his dick, giving a slow squeeze. "Ah, I'm imagining the both of you. How gorgeous you probably look." 

Jace groaned, tightening his hold on Magnus, pulling him in closer, his dick giving an impatient pulse at the softly growled words. "Alec..." 

"More," Magnus breathed, licking his lips, watching as Jace reached to the sound of Alec's voice. "You should see him, should see how much he likes your voice, Alec." 

"Oh I have no doubt," Alec breathed, letting his eyes fall shut. "He's loud too, we both know that." 

"Oh fuck you," Jace panted, shuddering with a curse as Magnus sank his teeth into his neck again. "Fuck, Magnus, Alec is the vampire, not you." 

Alec laughed. "Magnus likes marks." He bit down on his lower lip. "I think I might like seeing you all marked up by Magnus, Jace. Just wait til he gets to your thighs." 

Magnus groaned against Jace's skin. "Fuck, you're both so pale, want to see you covered in them. _Mine,"_ he growled, rocking more impatiently against Jace again. Every grind only ratcheted up the tension now that they could hear Alec panting over the phone. "But you deflected..." 

"Had to give me a chance to catch up," Alec said, smiling as he stroked himself, slow and teasingly. "Not like I have lube out here, after all." 

Jace bit down on his lip. "Are you?" 

"Am I what?" Alec challenged, tilting his head back against the blanket as he squeezed himself just a little tighter, imagining the two of them, kissing and rutting against each other. "Come on, Jace." 

Magnus huffed out a laugh, especially when Jace's pupil blown eyes met his. "He learned that from me," he admitted, leaning down to suck a mark into Jace's collar bone. "So why don't you ask him what you really want to know?" 

"You jerking off right now?" Jace breathed, tightening his fingers on the phone, whining as Magnus did a swivel with his hips that had his whole body going tense as a board. "Fuck, oh, fuck, Magnus." 

Alec groaned at the cursing over the phone. "Yes, fuck. Popped my fangs the second you told me Golden Eyes." 

"Horny vampire," Magnus said, grinning at the phone. "Bet you're missing my hand right now." 

"Hand, mouth, dick, all of the above?" Alec panted with a whine. He teased his fingertips across the tip of his dick and sucked in a hard breath. An idea hit him a minute after they all ran out of words, just soft gasps and groans over the phone. "Magnus..." 

"Yes darling?" Magnus whispered, sliding his fingertips lower under the band of Jace's sweat pants, grinding against him teasingly, slowly, watching as his entire body started to clench and squirm. 

Jace whined, looking to the phone, panting hard as Magnus took the opportunity to leave another stripe of small marks down his neck. "Alec..." he whispered, grunting as Magnus ground in against him, hard and barely enough to get him there. 

Alec groaned, listening to Jace pant his name. "Fuck. Tell him about the other night. You know. When you did the dirty talking." 

"Alec," Jace said with a laugh. "You might be new to that, but I'm...ah!" he shuddered, feeling Magnus' hands slip lower, making him gasp. "I've got some experience in the area." 

Magnus hummed and licked his lips, pulling back to stare at Jace. He watched his pupils dilate and leaned in, tugging Jace's hand with the phone up, before using a quick flick of magic to keep the phone hovering next to them so Jace had both hands free. "You think so?" he asked, laughing. 

"Do your worst," Jace growled, licking his lips in challenge. 

Alec laughed, stroking himself faster, listening to Magnus chuckle in that dark, hot way that always made his gut twist with desire. "Oh Jace, you're going to regret that. Magnus? Make him come," he ordered. "But hold off for me, all right?" 

Magnus whined, but bit down on his lip and nodded. "All right, Alexander." He licked his lips and sucked in a hard breath, shifting them just enough so he could press his leg tighter between Jace's thighs, using a quick twist of magic so Jace could ride his leg until he came. 

"Come on," Jace challenged. "Let's hear what you've got, Magnus." 

Magnus turned his eyes to Jace and smirked, a low purr escaping as he leaned in towards Jace's ear, shifting the phone so Alec could hear. "You have no idea what you've put yourself in for, but I cannot wait to show you, Jace." 

"Tell him," Alec whispered, half order, half plea. "I want you to tell him, Magnus." 

"Don't rush a master," Magnus chastised. He turned his attention back to Jace and exhaled against his skin, watching him shiver. "I decided to do a little test on Alec, especially after the other night." 

Jace gasped, his eyes flying open. "You-" 

"Oh yes," Magnus interrupted. "I was in the middle of fucking him, and just wait until you do it, he makes these little gasping whines when you're hitting the perfect angle..." 

Alec groaned, clenching his hand almost too tight to keep from coming, listening to Magnus describe exactly what he'd done. "Fuck, yes, keep going," he whined. 

"Magnus," Jace groaned, and it was like the words were painting a picture that he could see, Alec spread out on the bed, Magnus' hips rolling the same way they were now as he ground in deep. 

"That's not even the part you're going to like," Magnus teased, licking his lips. "Here's the part that you're going to like, Jace. Right when he got close, I leaned in and waited for him to look at me. Then I stopped, and I whispered, how good would he feel if you were watching? If you were staring, jerking off watching us." 

Alec moaned, the reminder of just how hot it had been to imagine tormenting him. He spread his legs wider, stroking himself faster now, lost in the fantasy. 

"I told him that I would fuck him until I came," Magnus teased, watching Jace's nostrils flare, his thrusts getting frantic, even as a low whine escaped him. "And then I wouldn't let him come. No, because I wanted you to have your turn." 

"Fuck," Jace gasped, his whole body shaking. "Fuck, Magnus, I can't..." 

Magnus laughed and nodded. "Oh _yes._ You should have seen the way he started to shake apart, just from the idea. Me, stretched out beside the both of you, giving you instructions on the best way to fuck him." He chuckled, low in his throat. "I'm sure you wouldn't need the pointers, after all, but I do know him best." 

"Magnus," Alec groaned, biting down on his lip, his fangs breaking the skin, enough to keep him from flying over the edge. "Magnus, Jace, fuck...the way you sound..." 

Jace's eyes were wild as he rode Magnus' leg, clinging to him and the fantasy that seemed to be playing out in front of his mind's eye. "Want that," he panted, staring at Magnus, his whole body on fire as he moved, too fucking close to the edge. "Want to do that, fuck." 

"So do I, darling," Magnus panted, leaning in to kiss Jace again with a groan, pressing him back against the wall, letting Jace ride out the fantasy, the way his thrusts were losing their rhythm, going hard and frantic. 

"Fuck, Jace, that's it," Alec panted as the slick sound of two people kissing came over the phone. "Want you to do that, want you to fuck me like that." He teased a thumb over the tip of his cock. "Do you know how fucking often I thought about it? You pinning me to a wall and fucking me until I didn't know my own goddamn name?" 

The reminder that Alec had wanted this for years, long before meeting Magnus, and now they were in a place where they could have it, they could be _together,_ had Jace crying out. He broke the kiss as his orgasm slammed into him, every achy roll of his hips prolonging the sting of pleasure until he sagged against Magnus. "F-fuck," he whispered. 

"Told you," Magnus whispered, reaching up to cup Jace's face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He turned his attention back to the phone and the slick sounds and soft whines he could hear. He sucked in a hard breath as he remembered just how hard he was. "Alec?" 

"Fuck the way he _sounded,_ Magnus..." Alec whined, biting down on his lip. "Want, fuck, want a replay of that, at some point." 

Magnus laughed and sagged against Jace, even as he kept himself from rutting against the blonde, his whole body shaking with pent up desire. "I think we'll be happy to give you a show any time you want, Alexander." 

"Hell yeah," Jace breathed, his chest still heaving as he came back down to earth. He turned his attention to Magnus and cleared his throat. "What about Magnus, Alec?" 

Alec sucked in a hard breath. "Want to jerk him off for me? I'll tell you how to do it?" 

"Fuck," Magnus said, his hips driving forward to grind against Jace's hip at the suggestion he knew was far from innocent. "Alexander..." 

"Oh, you're going to love that, aren't you?" Alec said, grinning. "He has a thing for hands, Jace. Especially hands with calluses. I've seen him ride my fingers until he's come two, three times, just because he loves how long they are." 

"Shit," Jace swore, his dick twitching in his jeans, staring at Magnus and the way his cheeks started to go red. "You blushing, Magnus?" 

"Shut up," Magnus growled, glaring at him. He turned his attention back to the phone. "You okay with that, Alec?" 

"Jace getting his hand on you?" Alec clarified, smiling when Magnus made an affirmative noise. "Yes, absolutely. I know exactly what you sound like with a hand on your dick and I want to hear it, front and center, while Jace learns how to make you feel good." 

Jace groaned and gave Magnus a small shove back, reaching for his belt, staring at the large buckle with a frown before looking up at him. "You can't wear normal belts?" 

Alec laughed, his head falling back. "I complain about that often. But we suffer for his fashion, and trust me, being able to strip them off quickly is an art form," he teased, licking his lips. "Get his pants down to his thighs. Magnus, you wearing anything pretty for him?" 

Magnus flushed as he fumbled with the belt buckle, helping Jace get it undone. He was glad when it was stripped off a moment later. _"Maybe,"_ he panted. 

Jace stilled and looked up at Magnus, his hands frozen on the edge of his pants. When Magnus' golden eyes met his, they widened in concern. 

"Tell me which ones?" Alec whispered. "I'm going to guess black. But are they the satin ones? Or the lace ones?" 

Jace trembled, tucking his fingers into the edge of Magnus' jeans again. He swallowed hard and sucked down a desperate breath. He could feel the lace, the faint fabric against his fingers. 

"Jace," Magnus asked, bringing his attention back. "Are you all right?" 

Alec's hand froze and he focused all of his attention on the phone. Now that he was listening for it, he could hear Jace's heartbeat spiking. "Jace?" 

Jace swallowed hard and looked up at Magnus again before back down to his jeans, popping open the button. "You wear stuff like that?" he whispered. 

"I do," Magnus answered. "So does Alec, if I'm feeling particularly persuasive one day." He watched a tremble go through Jace's whole body, but his face was still blank, his eyes glassy. "Does...that bother you?" 

Jace shook his head, hard. " **No.** " 

Alec relaxed and exhaled hard, even though he didn't need to. "What's wrong, Jace?" 

Jace tugged down the zipper, careful and slow, tugging Magnus' jeans down to mid-thigh, staring at the lace panties he was wearing, the way his cock was stretching them obscenely, making his mouth water. "N-Nothing." 

Magnus hummed and narrowed his eyes, reaching out to take one of Jace's hands, bringing it closer to press Jace's palm against his dick, making Jace's eyes flare wide, and a soft gasp escape him. Understanding flooded him and Magnus stepped in a bit closer again, waiting for Jace to look up at him. "Jace," Magnus whispered softly. 

Alec relaxed at the tone of Magnus' voice. He recognized that one. Magnus understood the problem and now he was just figuring out how he was going to address it and bring it up without causing issues. He closed his eyes and hummed, listening to the soft rustle of fabric and their pounding heartbeats. 

"Beautiful," Jace whispered, tracing his fingers along Magnus' cock, at the way the fabric was darker at the tip where he'd been leaking. The knowledge that Magnus had been wearing [these](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621863351043227680/700238849468792862/Screenshot_2020-04-16_02.58.58.png) all along made his whole body shake in spite of the orgasm he'd just had. "What...what colors does Alec have?" 

"Lots," Alec said, huffing out a laugh. "Once Magnus found out I liked it too, we went on a pretty extensive shopping trip." 

Magnus watched Jace's throat bob and the longing in his eyes grew even more intense. "Jace? Would you like me to take you on your own shopping trip?" 

Jace sucked in a breath, raising his eyes to Magnus, trembling. "I..." 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, slamming his eyes shut as he realized what was going on. "Oh fuck, Jace, you want to wear them too? Fuck, that's...fuck..." Just like that, the moment of concern was gone, and he was stroking himself again, hard and fast. "Going to put you in every color we can find, Jace. You’ll be so fucking gorgeous." 

Magnus watched Jace shudder and his fingers get a little bolder, tracing out the shape of his dick in the panties. "Every color, every style, and you can wear them under your tactical shadowhunter gear, and no one but Alec and I will know-" 

Jace moaned, his whole body trembling. _"Magnus."_ He was already more than half-hard and getting harder, just from the idea of getting to wear something so, so _pretty._ He wanted to drop to his knees and get his mouth on Magnus through the panties. 

"You'll see how much Magnus and I both like them," Alec breathed out, shuddering. "We were trying not to wear them around you in the house, but fuck, now? Knowing you like them..." 

Magnus laughed, watching Jace's eyes flare dark with want. He licked his lips. "Oh yes. Fuck you while wearing them, blow you through them until you make such a pretty mess? We'll ruin you, Jace." 

Jace gasped, his whole body shaking. He gave Magnus another squeeze through his panties and licked his lips before laughing. "Fuck, I wanna, wanna blow you, but I want Alec to be here for that." 

"Yeah," Alec agreed, groaning. "Fuck, Jace, wait for me. I want to watch, want to help you take Magnus apart. He loves it." 

"I will," Jace promised, fingers sliding the fabric over Magnus' dick, watching him tremble. "Tell me how to get you off," he said, meeting golden eyes again. "C-can you, wearing these?" 

Alec groaned, listening to Jace, his whole body hot as he listened to their pounding heartbeats as they pressed in closer. "Sometimes. Don't know if he's quite keyed up enough to do it, though." 

Magnus shuddered and gasped. "Not, not this time, I don't think." 

"Next time," Jace said, his voice a little hesitant as he looked up at Magnus, finding a smile. "Next time, when Alec's _here."_

"Next time," Alec panted, sucking in a breath of air he didn't need, his toes curling in his running shoes. "I'm going to eat him out until he's screaming while you suck him through the panties, Jace. That's what we're going to do." 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, rocking his hips into the next press of Jace's hand. He pressed in close, rolling his hips into every gentle squeeze. "You two are going to be the death of me." 

Jace laughed and slipped his fingers under the band of the panties, wrapping his hand around Magnus' cock, stroking him slowly. "Maybe, but you love it, don't you?" 

"Never said anything to the contrary," Magnus managed, licking his lips with a whine. "Alec, are, ah, you close? I can't..." 

"Yeah," Alec gasped, his whole body shaking as he rocked into his hand. "Just imagining you, the two of us taking you apart, making you feel so good, Magnus. We'll take such good care of you, won't we, Jace?" 

Jace nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus' neck, watching his head fall back. He hesitated, only for a second, before he sucked a mark, low into Magnus' throat, wrenching a loud gasp from him. "We will," he promised, moving his hand faster, into every roll of Magnus' hips, letting the warlock fuck his hand until he was panting. 

"Alexander, Jace," Magnus reached out, clinging to Jace, pulling him closer, gasping when he tightened his fist, giving him freedom to fuck into his hand, his whole body shaking with how good it felt. "Please, fuck, please..." 

"He likes getting permission," Alec said, sucking in a hard breath. "At least sometimes," he added, laughing. "Sometimes he'll be in charge and make you beg for it until you remember nothing but his name." 

Jace groaned and whined against Magnus' skin. He shifted and sucked Magnus' earlobe into his mouth, biting down on it with his teeth. "Looking forward to it," he breathed, feeling Magnus' whole body jolt, precome blurting out of the tip of his cock. Jace rubbed his thumb over it and Magnus whined again, clinging to him. 

"Come on, Magnus," Alec urged, holding himself back, only barely, as he listened to Magnus get close. "Show him how good you can be, how gorgeous you are when you come." 

Magnus choked down on a gasp, his whole body shaking as he came at the panted order from Alexander, making a mess of Jace's hand and his panties, his magic flaring out of him in a bright blue cloud before fading. "F-fuck," he managed, leaning against Jace's shoulder. 

"Yes, fuck," Alec gasped, his whole body shaking as he came, following Magnus over the edge, making a mess of his shirt and the shorts he was wearing. "Fuck both of you very much, I just made such a mess," he breathed, closing his eyes to give himself a minute to enjoy that. 

Magnus groaned and opened one eye to look at the phone. "You're just mad we're not there to lick you clean." 

"Well," Alec said, looking down at himself with a snort. "Yeah, obviously." 

Jace laughed and held onto Magnus a little tighter when the warlock sagged against him. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "Feel better?" he asked softly. 

Magnus nodded, leaning into Jace's arms. He looked back to the phone and cleared his throat. "Alexander, are you coming home soon?" 

Alec hummed, staring at the stars. "I'm going to go find a lake to jump in, but then yeah." 

Magnus' eyes snapped open and he stood upright, staring at the phone. "You're coming home?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, shifting so he could smile into the phone. "Been away from the both of you for long enough. Time for me to come home." 

Jace exhaled in relief and grinned into Magnus' neck. "Definitely had nothing to do with the phone sex?" 

Alec had never been more grateful that he couldn't blush anymore, and that he was alone in the middle of the woods. "Maybe a little bit to do with the phone sex," he allowed. 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "All right, well, you go find a lake to jump into and get some rest. We'll track your progress. Call us if you need anything?" 

"And make sure you jump in Lake Lyn before you get here," Jace added, ignoring the confused look from Magnus. 

Alec frowned. "Jace, I'm not going to-" he blinked and started laughing. "You want me to go defile Lake Lyn, seriously?" 

Magnus snorted. "That doesn't seem like a good idea." 

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jace teased, grinning. "Think about it, at least. How horrified would the Clave be if they realized?" 

"Pretty sure that would get us a lifetime ban from Idris," Alec said, standing up and stretching. 

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing," Jace shot back. He turned his attention to Magnus and watched his eyelids droop. "Okay, but I'm going to go bundle your husband into bed, Alec. He's dead on his feet." 

Alec smiled. "All right," he said. "Take good care of each other tonight. I'll be home as soon as I can be." 

"Love you," Magnus breathed, looking at the phone. He nuzzled into Jace's neck, magicking away the mess between them with a quick flick of his fingers. He smiled. Alec was coming _home._

"Love you too, Magnus," Alec whispered, his voice soft. "Jace-" 

"I know," Jace said, smiling. "Get home, Alec." 

Alec relaxed, grinning into the phone. "I will," he promised, disconnecting the call. 

Magnus looked up at Jace and raised his eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling that was a parabatai thing I missed?" 

Jace kissed Magnus on the nose. "We don't know what our thing is yet. We'll figure it out. But it's not going to be the same as you and Alec. Just like..." he hesitated and swallowed. "Just like our thing, whatever it ends up being, won't be the same." 

Magnus blinked and stared at Jace, before he softened and reached out to tug the blonde into a soft kiss. "We'll figure it out," he whispered, reaching up to comb his fingers through Jace's hair. "We have time." 

Jace nodded, leaning into Magnus' hand and relaxed. "Thanks for the cleanup, by the way. Warlock convenience?" 

“You get used to it.” Magnus grinned and with a snap, fixed his clothing. "Come on, I think it's time for the both of us to head to bed." 

"That's not going to keep me from jumping you," Jace muttered. 

"Well, I think you'll just need to exercise some of that famous shadowhunter control. Because just think," Magnus purred, trailing a finger up Jace's chest. "Just think how good it will be when Alec gets here if we're all hard up?" 

Jace groaned and glared at Magnus. "Oh fuck you very much," he grumbled. 

Magnus blew Jace a kiss and led the way towards the room they were all sharing. "We'll get there, darling. I'm far from opposed." 

Jace shivered and groaned. "Are you always a walking innuendo?" 

"That isn't news!" Magnus called out to him from the bathroom. "You telling me you weren't used to it?" 

"That was before I knew how good you sound when you come," Jace grumbled, stripping off his shirt, looking at his neck in the mirror. "You sure you're not part vampire?" 

Magnus laughed as he stepped out of the bathroom, stepping up behind Jace to trail his fingers over the marks. "I am sure, quite sure, even. But I do enjoy pale skin being marked up. Alec's deflect rune was always very...convenient in that way." 

Jace snorted and looked at Magnus. "I have noticed you favor that side of his neck." 

"Habit," Magnus said with a wink, tugging Jace towards the bed. "Now, come on. I want to sleep, and knowing that Alec is on his way home, and after quite a lovely orgasm, I think we are both going to sleep like babies." 

Jace raised his eyebrows. "We're going to wake up every two hours and cry?" 

Magnus burst out laughing, sliding under the covers. "Unfortunately, sleeping like a drunk college student fresh off a bender doesn't have the same ring to it." 

Jace snorted. "I suppose not." He reached out and tugged Magnus into his arms, nuzzling into his neck with a small smile. "This okay?" 

Magnus nodded, reaching back to give Jace's waist a squeeze before pulling the covers up and over the both of them with magic. "Better than you know." 

"Good," Jace muttered, kissing the back of Magnus' neck, glad that he didn't have to try to hold back those small gestures anymore. He could touch and hold Magnus. "It's okay if I do that...stuff, now?" 

Magnus hummed and nodded, tilting his neck a little for Jace to nuzzle in properly. "Very." 

"Even," Jace swallowed. "Even outside of the bedroom?" 

Magnus lifted Jace's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You can make out with me in the kitchen, or after training, just like Alec does, all you like, darling." 

"And maybe kiss you when you've caught a piece of popcorn in your mouth that I've thrown at you and look stupidly proud of it?" Jace offered, a grin growing on his lips. 

"Especially then," Magnus confirmed, pressing back into Jace's arms. 

"Okay," Jace said again, letting himself relax. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and couldn't help snickering. 

"What's so funny?" Magnus mumbled, opening his eyes blearily. 

Jace hummed and kissed Magnus' soft skin, the brown shade of his skin glowing in the moonlight. "Alec practically has a Pavlovian response to sandalwood. I have a feeling I'm going to end up with one too." 

Magnus laughed, turning his head to press a kiss to Jace's shoulder, before settling back in against him. "Oh my boys. The both of you. Fucking hopeless." 

Jace nodded, closing his eyes as he cuddled Magnus close. He did like the sound of that. Magnus calling them both  _ his _ boys. Like he belonged, just like Alec did, and was just as wanted. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' shoulder. 

~!~ 

A day and a half later, Jace watched Magnus pace across the courtyard again. "You know he's going to take one look at us and go straight for a shower, right?" 

Magnus sighed and glared at Jace. "You're supposed to be a supportive boyfriend!" 

Jace shrugged. "You knew I was an asshole the day I moved in with you, this really shouldn't come as a surprise." 

Magnus huffed and turned back to the entrance to the courtyard, squinting as the sun started to set, making it harder and harder to see. 

"Magnus," Jace said, reaching out to take his hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. You've been standing out here for hours. I know your feet hurt." 

"Stop being so perceptive," Magnus grumbled, letting Jace lead him back to the house, sparing the forest another glance before he followed Jace back into the house. He knew that Alec was going to be back soon, that he was maybe an hour away, or less, now, depending on a few different things. 

"Nope," Jace said, smiling at him. "Come on." 

~!~ 

Alec breathed out, even though he didn't need to, looking at the bright lights of Lightwood manor, smiling at them. He had pushed himself to get home as fast as he possibly could and now that he was home, all he wanted to do was wrap himself up in Jace and Magnus' arms and never leave. 

At least not leave the bed. He looked and saw Magnus pace in front of one of the windows and chuckled, dashing into the courtyard. He desperately,  _ desperately _ needed a shower and he was going to get one of those before he saw anyone. Racing around the house, Alec slipped in the front door and headed into one of the guest showers. 

~!~

"What if he's lost?" Magnus grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, pacing, his silk robe flaring out behind him just dramatically enough to make him smile. 

Jace laughed, reaching out to tug Magnus away from the window. "Magnus, he isn't lost. For all we know, he could be picking up flowers for the both of us, or something else romantic." 

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. "He does that without thinking about it." 

"I know, which is why I'm teasing," Jace said, kissing his temple. "Now eat. He'll be home soon." 

Magnus took the plate from Jace and settled into one of the chairs at the counter, humming into the risotto. He pointed the fork at Jace with a grin. "Thank god you are a Lightwood by adoption. You didn't inherit their horrible cooking skills."

"And here I was about to ask what was for dinner that smelled so good," Alec teased, walking into the room, towel drying his hair, wearing nothing more than loose sweats and a tshirt. He grinned at both the surprised look from Magnus and the completely unsurprised look from Jace. "Not that I can eat it, but it does smell good." 

"Alec!" Magnus dropped his fork and shot towards his husband, barreling into his chest, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight, pressing his face to Alec's neck. "Alexander," he breathed, hugging him tight. 

"I'm here," Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus' temple. "I'm here love, I'm here." He hugged him tighter, keeping him thoroughly wrapped in his arms, even as Jace approached. He grinned. "Come on, we're gonna have to figure out how to do this sooner or later, aren't we?" 

Jace snorted. "I didn't realize that Magnus gave you so few hugs, you didn't know how," he teased, slipping under Alec's arm to cuddle against the other side of him, a tightness easing in him that he'd barely been aware of. 

"Shut up," Magnus grumbled, burying his face in Alec's shirt, inhaling the scent of him, melting against him. 

"Play nice," Alec muttered, tightening his arms around both of them. He held onto them until the last of the tension finally started to drain out of them and he pulled back, pressing kisses to both of their foreheads, ignoring the looks of protest. "Both of you finish dinner." He headed for the fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle of blood with a hum and took a sip of it, turning back to them. He raised his eyebrows when he found them both still standing, staring at him. 

Jace huffed and rolled his eyes. "If you think we're thinking about anything other than jumping you-" 

"Eat," Alec ordered, looking from Magnus to Jace, then back to the food. "You need to eat something." His smile shifted into a smirk and he raised the bottle towards them. "You're going to want the fuel." 

Magnus snorted and sat down in the chair again. "You're acting like I can't just summon us anything into bed that I want." 

"That just makes for crumbs in the bed," Jace said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Yes!" Alec said, throwing up both of his hands, pointing to Magnus. "See! I'm not weird for thinking eating in bed is weird!" 

Magnus huffed at him, taking a bite of the risotto. "You think it's romantic when I bring you breakfast in bed." 

Jace chuckled and looked over at Magnus, taking a bite of his own. "And how often does that end in him jumping you, rather than eating the food you bring?" 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but paused, thinking about it. He narrowed his eyes and turned towards Alec, and he recognized that guilty face, even if there wasn't a blush accompanying it. "No!" he gasped. 

Jace watched Alec squirm and glare at him for another few seconds before he burst out laughing, shaking his head. "I'm actually impressed that you didn't figure it out." 

"I hate both of you," Alec informed them, turning back to his blood bottle, sipping at it steadily. He winked at Magnus, blowing him a kiss as he leaned against the counter. "You two doing all right?" 

Magnus smiled, relaxing as he settled into eating, taking a sip of his wine. "Just fine. Missing you, of course." 

Jace snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Jace, and then at the forced innocent look on Magnus' face. "What the hell did you two get up to after I talked to you last?" 

"Jace learned," Magnus said primly. "The  _ hard _ way." 

Jace groaned, hanging his head, shoveling another bite of food into his mouth. "I fucking hate you, just for the record. So much." 

"Hasn't anyone told you hate sex is the best sex?" Magnus asked, sipping his wine again, smirking. "Just how pent up are you?" 

Alec watched the two of them interact so easily, the last of the tension that had been lingering in his chest fading with every quip and snap at the two of them. He took a deep breath and refocused the both of them. "So what, you've been winding each other up?" 

"He," Jace growled. "Suggested that neither of us get off until you get back. I thought it just meant together..." 

Magnus smirked, winking at Alec. "He was rather disappointed when I informed him otherwise." He turned back to Jace. "How many hours did you spend training today?" 

Jace growled, glaring at Magnus. "I am going to kill you." 

"Or come so hard you black out," Magnus said cheerily, finishing off his next bite of risotto. He turned to Alec with a bright grin. "As an added challenge, I offered him the pick of your pairs of panties to wear for the day as a surprise for you." 

The bottle of blood Alec was holding shattered in his hand and he blinked at it, blankly, glad that Magnus waved the mess away a second later. He blinked through the roaring in his ears and the way all the blood in his body seemed to be pooling in his cock and turned to Magnus. "Say, say that again?" 

"I think he picked that [pretty baby blue pair](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621863351043227680/700237266508972042/Screenshot_2020-04-16_02.52.44.png). You know the one with the angel wings on it?" Magnus continued. 

"You suggested them," Jace grumbled, ducking his face to hide it as he took another bite of food before he shoved it away from him and glanced up at Alec. "You don't mind, right?" 

"Uh," Alec managed, his eyes roving over the sweatpants and tshirt Jace was wearing. There was no hint of the soft blue cotton that was trimmed in white lace he was wearing. 

Magnus picked up his glass of wine and stood in a swirl of a silken robe. "If I might suggest us adjourning to the bedroom, darlings?" 

Alec glanced at Magnus and then back to Jace, stepping towards him with intent, stopping in front of him, reaching out to slip his fingers under the edge of the sweatpants. He teased his fingers along the white lace and a low groan blasted out of him. _"Fuck,"_ he whispered. 

"Like them?" Jace whispered, looking up at Alec. When Alec's eyes met his, the usual ring of hazel was almost gone with how blown with lust they were. "Magnus suggested I wear them for you." 

"Fuck," Alec repeated, leaning down to nuzzle Jace's neck, his fangs appearing with a soft noise. He groaned in annoyance and pulled back. "Fucking fangs," he muttered, watching Jace grin. 

"You fang out with me too?" Jace asked, brightening. 

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed Jace's hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. "This shouldn't be news to you." He wanted to move, faster than human speed and strip everything off of Jace except those pretty blue panties and take him, claim him, making him theirs. 

"Do hurry up darlings," Magnus called. "Or else I'll continue to get the show started without you." 

Alec looked towards the room with a raised eyebrow and he grinned when he caught sight of a wingback chair beside the bed. He gave Jace a small nudge. "Go ahead," he urged. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what Magnus was up to. 

Jace stepped into the room and his breath caught, freezing at the sight of Magnus in the chair, his legs spread, one leg hooked over one of the chair arms, stroking himself lazily, wearing _only_ his silken robe that was open and almost hanging off of him.  _ “Fuck.”  _

Alec laughed and stepped up behind Jace, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Yeah, looks good, doesn’t he?” he breathed. The familiar tingle along his teeth had him casting a grateful glance towards Magnus and he pressed a kiss to Jace’s rabbiting pulse. The scent of his blood this close, and the reminder of what it tasted like had him groaning and he looked to Magnus again. “How do you want us?” 

“Every way I can get you, darlings,” Magnus said, pausing in his stroking with a hum. “But perhaps for now, on the bed, together, in what you’re wearing. Jace, would you be comfortable with Alec on top?” 

Jace swallowed, glancing back at Alec before he shivered when Alec's fingers teased along the lines of the sweat pants he was wearing again and shivered. "And if I say no?" 

Alec shrugged easily and smiled against Jace's neck. "Then you're on top, Jace. Nothing more to it than that." 

Jace sagged in relief and leaned back against Alec a bit more. "I'm fine with you on top. Just don't, uh, pin me down?" He frowned and shook his head. "I mean, don't restrain me?" 

"Don't worry," Alec breathed, pressing another kiss to Jace's neck. "I won't. You'll be able to touch all you want, promise." 

Jace glanced over at Magnus and raised his eyebrows. "That okay with you?" 

Magnus licked his lips and smirked. _"Very._ In fact, it's exactly what I'm hoping for. I want to see the two of you learn each other. You know each other in every way possible except this one." He watched them both shudder and move towards the bed. "Do arrange yourselves so I have a proper view." 

Alec scoffed and threw Magnus a look. "Voyeur," he growled, turning back to Jace as the blonde got settled on the bed. 

"Behave or I won't let you get your mouth on him," Magnus growled right back, watching Alec shudder. 

"That's unfairly hot, just for the record," Jace called from where he was situated in the pile of pillows. "Both of you growling like that." 

Magnus laughed and grinned at Jace, throwing him a wink. "Don't worry, we'll get all growly over you again later. Alec just wants to make sure you're taken care of." 

"Of course I do," Alec snapped, scowling at Magnus before looking to Jace. He threw a leg over his thighs, settling on them before he smiled down at his parabatai. "There, you okay?" 

"Listen," Jace panted, shivering as Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to his heart. "If you're both under the mistaken impression that I haven't had a fair share of blowjobs and handjobs from guys, let me correct the two of you right now. I'm not shy." 

Alec growled, low in his throat, until Jace looked at him again. He leaned in and kissed Jace's pulse, licking at the skin, feeling him shiver. "Don't care about them. You're mine, _ours,_ now." 

"Mmm, I have to agree with that sentiment," Magnus said, watching as Jace reached up to touch Alec, but hesitated, glancing towards him. He waved his free hand. "Go ahead. Let me watch." 

"Jace," Alec whispered, leaning in to whisper in his ear, shifting so he could give a slow roll of his hips to grind in against him, shuddering. "Fuck," he breathed. 

Jace sank his fingers into Alec's hair and pulled him up and into a kiss. He was careful, wanting to avoid the fangs before he realized there was a faint tingle in the kiss. He broke it briefly, before frowning. "Are you doing something to your fangs?" 

Alec grinned. "Magnus is. I like kissing and blowjobs too much, I wasn't willing to wait until I could control them in the middle of sex." 

Jace laughed and pulled Alec back and into another kiss, shuddering as Alec rocked against him again. "You'll have to show me that sometime." 

"I'll show you in a few minutes, but I have something else I wanna do first," Alec admitted, pushing Jace's shirt up and off his shoulders, stripping off his own shirt a moment later. He kissed Jace's heart and carefully pushed his fingers up and along Jace's abdomen, swallowing the groan against his lips as he kissed him harder, pressing him back against the bed. 

"Yes, Jace, Alec," Magnus breathed, watching the two of them move together, their hips rocking in slow, almost teasing motions as they ground together, their lips sliding together and apart with wet noises. "The two of you are so beautiful it makes me _ache,"_ he admitted, licking his lips. "Want to see you, just like this. Can you do that for me?" 

Alec looked over at Magnus and licked his lips before grinning, bright and wide. "I can do whatever I want?" 

Magnus nodded and looked towards Jace, who was staring at him with kiss-swollen lips and glazed eyes. "Anything that involves yourself or the panties that you're both wearing. Speaking of which, why don't you share, Alexander?" 

"Yeah," Jace added, teasing his fingers under the band of Alec's sweats, grabbing at the swell of his ass, groaning when he realized there was mostly bare skin under his fingertips. He frowned a bit, only to see Alec smirking at him. "Alec, what are you..." 

Alec moved, using vamp speed to his advantage, and got his sweats stripped off, before he was doing the same to Jace, staring at those beautiful light blue panties stretched obscenely around his dick. "Mmm, you look so beautiful," he whispered. He turned so Magnus could see the back and his husband cursed, making him grin. 

Jace raised both of his eyebrows until Alec turned around, [showing the almost-complete lack of back to the panties](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621863351043227680/700237995525144606/SPOILER_Screenshot_2020-04-16_02.55.20.png), and the [black lace and red front](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621863351043227680/700237961014411344/SPOILER_Screenshot_2020-04-16_02.55.09.png). "Fuck," he breathed, hearing Magnus echo the sentiment a moment later. 

"I do approve of these, Alexander. But they aren't a pair I recognize," Magnus said, teasing a finger across the tip of his own cock, making himself groan, long and low in his throat. 

Alec laughed and gave Magnus a wink and a wiggle of his hips. "I was saving them for a special occasion and I thought what could be better than this?" 

"They're fucking hot," Jace said, staring at them, at the way the fabric abruptly cut away and disappeared the second he got a better look at them when Alec turned for him. "You sure you uh..." 

Alec's expression darkened and he crawled back on the bed, trailing his hands slowly up Jace's thighs, leaning in to press a kiss to them. "Am I sure I want you to help me make an absolute mess of them?" 

"Y-yeah," Jace panted, biting down on his lip with a whine as Alec kissed his thigh again before biting at the skin and sucking a mark into his thigh, then another. "Something like that." 

"Lucky for us," Alec said, lifting his head to smirk up at Jace. "We have a warlock, who wants to make sure we always keep our prettiest pairs, and will happily clean them for us." 

"Oh yes," Magnus purred, watching the two of them turn to him as one, making him groan again. "I will happily make sure you can wear that particular pair as many times as you want Alexander." 

Alec grinned and turned his attention back to Jace and the way he was spread out against the bed. "So, what do you want?" 

Jace groaned, his head falling back against the sheets. "You expect me to be able to answer that right now?" 

Alec shrugged and leaned in closer, exhaling against Jace's dick, watching it twitch in the fabric. "Well, I figure you're both hard up enough that we're going to go multiple rounds. His eyes twinkled and he grinned. "Next time I might not ask what you want and instead just have you begging for me to do anything." 

"Fuck," Jace breathed, sucking in a frantic breath of air, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair, pulling him closer. "Alec..." 

"Mmm," Alec hummed, leaning into the fingers tugging on his hair. "Yeah, I like that. Gonna hold me down and make me take it?" 

"Fucking hell," Jace snapped, his dick twitching even harder in the panties. "Touch me, Alec!" 

Alec smirked and trailed his hands up Jace's thighs again, giving them a small squeeze, even as he leaned into suck another mark into the pale skin of his thigh, followed by another, then another. "I am touching you." 

Magnus laughed, watching as Jace turned furious eyes to him. "I taught him that, and I must admit that I am enjoying him using it on you." 

"I hate you so much," Jace whined, spreading his legs wider, rocking his hips up, desperate for Alec to put his mouth where he wanted it most. 

"Come on, Jace," Alec teased, licking his lips. "I know what you want." He leaned in, pressing his face against Jace's dick, nuzzling it through the panties, exhaling on it again, just to listen to him groan and gasp. "How hard up are you? You've been teasing Magnus, and he's been teasing you..." 

"Not," Jace whined again, biting down on his lip as Alec's lips started to trail along his cock. "Not gonna last long," he warned. 

Alec hummed, considering. "Magnus?" he called, looking over at him. 

"Yes, love?" Magnus asked, pausing in his stroking as Alec's attention pinned him in place. He licked his lips. He did love when Alec got like this. It was intoxicating to watch. 

"You pick. This is your show. You want him to get off with the two of us grinding against each other, or him in my mouth?" Alec asked, feeling Jace jolt under him again at the ease with which he asked the question. 

"Alec," Jace whined, tugging on his hair again. "Fuck, please..." 

"Don't worry," Alec soothed, turning his attention back to Jace, pressing a kiss to his stomach. "I'll take good care of you, and we'll take care of Magnus, right?" 

"Right," Jace agreed, fighting down another whine, even as Alec pulled back, waiting for the answer from Magnus. "But if we could hurry things along, that would be great." 

Magnus laughed. "I am enjoying watching you try to hold back, Jace," he said, teasing himself. "Hmm. As much as I would enjoy watching Jace savor your lips, Alec, I think I'd like it even more if it was lips and mouth. So it'll have to be the two of you grinding against each other for now." 

Alec shuddered and fought down a groan before he nodded and looked to Jace. "You okay with-" 

_"But,"_ Magnus continued, watching their eyes snap to him again as he smirked. "I want Jace on top. I want to see him chase his pleasure, get lost in how good it feels." 

"Fuck," Jace and Alec whispered together. 

"Yeah, uh," Jace cleared his throat. "I'm good with that." 

"In addition," Magnus said, licking his lips. "Alec is going to tell you just how much he fantasized about exactly that happening, Jace. How much he wanted you to pin him down sometimes and take what he wanted." 

Alec shuddered, a groan blasting out of his chest, even as he glared at Magnus. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said, his voice almost a growl. "Not trying to make him uncomfortable." 

Jace cleared his throat, glad when both of them looked at him. He offered up a smile. "I uh, wouldn't, mind, if you're willing to tell me?" 

Alec's eyes darted back to Jace and he licked his lips. "You..." 

Jace bit down on his lip. "Want to hear. Yeah." 

"Oh my boys," Magnus breathed, shuddering. He stood up from the chair and climbed onto the bed beside them. "You'll be all right, and I'm right here, okay?" 

Jace nodded and gave Alec a brief push, switching spots with him, watching him stretch out next to Magnus, the two of them sharing a lazy kiss. Now that he could look, he didn't have to look away and pretend he didn't love the sight, he stared until the two of them broke apart, panting softly. "You're gorgeous." 

Alec grinned and stole another kiss from Magnus before looking at Jace, spreading his legs. He hesitated and a brief look of unease made him pause. "Oh, uh. I should, let you get comfortable right?" 

Jace frowned and settled on the bed, kneeling between Alec's legs. "What's that look for?" 

Magnus also looked concerned, frowning at Alec. "Alec, is everything all right? We can stop if you-" 

"No, no," Alec said, reaching out to tug Jace down and on top of him. Even when Jace caught himself and didn't end up completely pressed to him. "Everything is fine, I just..." he laughed a little. "There was a time when you didn't want anything to do with me like that and I guess it just-" 

Glancing at Magnus briefly, Jace leaned in and kissed Alec. He didn't let Alec come up for air until he needed to breathe and they were panting against each other's lips. Even then, when Alec started to smile, Jace leaned in and kissed him again, lips and tongue, biting on his lower lip to pull a groan out of him. By the time they pulled apart, Alec's eyes were blown and dark and their hips were rocking together in a slow grind. 

_"Beautiful,"_ Magnus breathed, unable to keep the whisper to himself, even as Alec and Jace continued to stare at each other, something passing through their eyes. 

"Convinced yet?" Jace whispered, rubbing his nose against Alec's. 

"I wouldn't..." Alec rolled his hips up with a groan. "Object to a little bit more convincing." He grinned at Jace, the rest of the tension fading out of him. "But yeah, I'm good. Promise." 

Magnus reached out and combed his fingers through Jace's hair, capturing his attention. "Come here," he growled, sitting up so he could kiss the blonde properly, all teeth and tongue, making Jace moan before deepening the kiss all over again. 

"Holy shit," Alec breathed, reaching out to grab Jace by the hips, grinding and rubbing against him as he watched his parabatai kiss Magnus until they were both panting, their lips red and spit-slick. "No wonder the two of you got carried away." 

Jace huffed out a laugh, smirking at Magnus and the golden eyes that were staring at him. He leaned in and whispered in Magnus' ear. "Going to enjoy my mouth later, aren't you?" 

"Indeed," Magnus growled, sucking in a breath, giving Jace a push back towards Alec. "Now, do as I've said. I want to see the both of you." 

"Bossy," Alec said, grinning, even as Jace gave a more determined thrust against him, pinning him back down on the bed. He sucked in a hard breath and let his head fall back, whining when Jace's lips were immediately on his neck, leaving marks along where Magnus normally left his. "This is what I thought would happen the first time, you know," he breathed, whining when Jace's hips stuttered against his. 

Alec could tell he had both of their attention, so he kept going. "Minus the panties, of course, but fuck. Just, you pinning me to a wall, or a bench, both of us rutting against each other until we came?" He bit down on his lip and whined when Jace's next mark came with a harder bite, making him shudder. 

"I know," Jace breathed, shuddering as Alec rocked his hips up and into the next thrust. Long fingers were pressed into his ass, pulling him into every grind, wanting him closer, wanting more from him, and he needed to lose himself in Alec. "Used to see the way you'd look at me. I knew, fuck, I knew how much you wanted it, Alec." 

Alec groaned, shuddering under Jace, the drag of panties on the tip of his dick making him whine. "Better than I ever could have imagined, fuck, Jace, feels  _ so _ good," he managed to get out, digging his fingers in harder. "Please, fuck, please..." 

"Gorgeous," Jace agreed, rocking his hips frantically against Alec. All of Magnus' teasing over the last day, and now the soft cotton of the panties, and the lace Alec was wearing, had him keyed up and desperate and fuck, he wanted everything. "Not gonna, not gonna last long," he reminded the both of them. 

"That," Magnus said with a grin, trying to tease himself slowly. "Is what the stamina rune is for, my darlings. The first time Alec used it, I think you fucked me through, was it three or four orgasms, darling?" 

"Four," Alec breathed, biting down on his lip. "Fuck, and by the end of it pretty sure we both passed the fuck out." 

Jace laughed, shaking his head at the both of them. "I remember that. I didn't tell you, but I was sore along  _ with _ you after that." 

Alec burst into laughter, the both of them losing their rhythm as they dissolved into giggles. "You didn't..." 

"Oh, I _did._ I thought I'd pulled a fucking hip muscle," Jace muttered. "Guessing Magnus healed that for you." 

"That's because Alec  _ did _ pull a hip muscle. I've never quite forgiven him for fucking me hard enough that he threw out his hip. He's far too young for that," Magnus teased, grinning at the both of them. 

Alec stuck out his tongue at Magnus. "First off, Mr. I Was Fucking Begging For It, it was your fault. Secondly, I didn't throw out my hip, I had a muscle  _ strain.” _

Jace burst into laughter all over again, pressing his forehead to Alec's chest, and even though there wasn't a heartbeat there, the comforting press of Alec's skin was enough to ground him. "The two of you are ridiculous." 

Alec's eyes lit up and he turned to Magnus. "Magnus! I didn't even think about it." 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows. "Think about what, darling?"   
  
  


Alec grinned, bright and wide. "We'll save that for tomorrow. But warlock magic, vamp speed, _and_ runes?" 

Magnus and Jace shuddered together, sharing a look. 

Jace gestured to Alec with his chin. "How did the innocent one end up the kinky one?" 

"Speak for yourself," Magnus said with a huff. "I have centuries of kink on you both." 

"Kiss him and shut him up before he gets going on that tangent," Alec advised, stretching out under Jace with a wiggle of his hips, gasping as their dicks dragged together, teasing him with the knife edge of friction. 

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes but obliged, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Magnus' hair, pulling him in for a kiss. As they kissed, slow and deep, he began to rub against Alec again, the tormentingly soft friction of the cotton panties against his cock enough to have him gasping. 

"Come on," Magnus breathed, watching as Jace's head fell back on a particularly hard thrust in of his hips. "Let me see you let go, Jace. Want to see you get off together." 

"Yeah," Jace breathed, nodding, shifting so he was stretched out on top of Alec again, groaning when Alec's hands grabbed his ass, yanking him into the next roll of his hips. He panted against Alec's skin, pressing desperate kisses to his chest as he ground down, too close to the edge to be able to stop again, every move making him shudder. 

"Fuck," Alec whispered, watching Jace's whole face go taut in pleasure as he chased his orgasm, his hips snapping desperately. Every grind in was enough to have him shaking, savoring just how good it felt. "Jace, yes, please..." he begged, spreading his legs wider, letting Jace move even closer. 

"Next time," Jace breathed, forcing his eyes open to stare at Alec, at the hungry look on his face. "Next time I'm gonna do this when Magnus is fucking you. Gonna get you off by just laying here, let the two of you do all the work, have you grind against me until you come." 

_ "Ooooh," _ Magnus purred, dropping his hand to his dick, giving himself a slow squeeze and a lick of his lips. "I like that idea. Would love to see that." 

"Yes," Alec whined, his hips rocking up frantically as he rubbed against Jace. "Yes, please, Jace, Magnus, want that so fucking bad," he begged. He thrust his hips up, digging his heels into the mattress, even as Jace's movements shifted to short, hard grinds in against him. 

"Gonna, fuck," Jace swore, his whole body starting to shake, even as Alec pulled him in tighter, clinging to him, certain that he would have bruises tomorrow. The reminder that not only would he have bruises to appreciate, but they would both probably leave  _ more _ had him gasping and coming, his whole body shaking as he shuddered, soaking the front of the panties, the wet fabric clinging to his dick. 

Watching Jace come, losing it while panting out their names, was something out of his deepest and darkest fantasies and Alec managed to hold on until Jace went all soft and languid, giving one last lazy roll of his hips. He was _beautiful_ and it was too much and Alec bit down on his lower lip, adding to the wet silk and mess between them as he came apart under Jace. "Fuck," he breathed, clinging to Jace, pulling him in closer and into a desperate kiss. 

Jace melted against Alec, even though he should, by all rights be feeling absolutely disgusting, all he could feel was the tingling possibility of _more,_ especially with Magnus still panting softly in the room beside them. He licked his lips as he pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, shifting to kiss Alec again, then softer, then one last time until their lips finally fell apart. "Good?" he asked, teasing. 

"Fuck," Alec breathed. "You." When both Jace and Magnus burst into laughter again, he flipped them both off. "But yes, fuck,  _ so _ good." 

Jace laughed and looked over at Magnus and the look in his golden eyes had his heart tightening in his chest and he leaned down to nuzzle into Alec's neck again. "Hey Magnus?" 

Magnus hummed, trailing his eyes over the both of them as they stayed stretched together, both of them coming down from their orgasms. "Yes, darling?" 

"Could you clean us up?" Jace asked, humming. "Don't want to take them off yet." 

Alec groaned, his head falling back to the pillows. "Fuck, that's not fair." 

Magnus laughed and twitched his fingers, getting rid of the mess between the both of them, leaving them dry and clean. "There, how's that?" 

"Perfect," Jace said, relaxing again. He gave himself another minute before he forced himself up and off of Alec, meeting his eyes. He smirked and tilted his head towards Magnus. 

It was always interesting to watch Alexander and Jace communicate without words, especially when the two of them were in sync. It was like they had a language all their own in half smiles, smirks and glares. Watching them share a conversation before they both turned to him had him groaning, because both of their looks were predatory. "Care to share?" 

Alec hummed and felt Jace climb the rest of the way off of him. "Just debating how we want to take you apart, but since you were so kind to go ahead and give us the idea..." 

"And what might that idea be?" Magnus asked, blinking as he realized that Jace was standing beside the bed behind him, holding out his hand. Bemused, he took it and stood up. "I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is," he added. 

"Oh you will," Jace promised, cupping Magnus' face before pulling him in for another kiss. "Just need one more thing." 

Magnus hummed into the kiss, blinking open his eyes slowly when Jace eventually pulled back and he felt Alec's arms wrapping around him from behind. "And what's that?" 

"Pillows for our knees," Jace said, leaning in to kiss Magnus' neck, sucking a dark mark along the tendon. "We're going to need them." 

Magnus shuddered and gasped, leaning back against Alec, even as Jace kissed lower on his neck. "Oh?" 

"Mmmhmm," Alec agreed, leaning in to whisper against Magnus' temple. "I seem to recall something about you wanting to see Jace's mouth on you. And well. I'd like to see that as well." 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, his whole body shaking under the gentle assault of Jace's kisses on his neck, the way he stopped to nuzzle and listen to his heart. "I certainly won't complain." 

Alec laughed and dropped his hands, giving Magnus' ass a slow squeeze, smirking when he moved into the touch. "Don't worry, we have plans for you." 

"Right," Magnus said, his voice hoarse as Alec squeezed him again, holding him still as Jace suddenly sank to his knees. He barely remembered to summon a pillow for him, but the thankful look from Jace was entirely worth it. 

"Now," Jace said, licking his lips. "I can't promise that I'm going to be very good at this..." he glanced up at Alec. "But I bet Alec can help, can't you?" 

"Fuck," Alec breathed, nodding rapidly, moving from around Magnus to drop to his knees next to Jace. He reached out to tangle his fingers into Jace's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "He's gonna love this," he promised, sucking Jace's lower lip into his mouth. 

"He," Magnus said hoarsely, looking down at both of his boys on their knees in front of him, their eyes meeting his in a second. "Isn't going to survive this." 

Jace smirked and shifted to make room for Alec before giving Alec a challenging look. "Teach me," he demanded, reaching out to wrap a hand around Magnus, giving him a slow stroke, watching Alec move in closer. 

"With pleasure," Alec breathed, leaning in to suck the tip of Magnus' cock between his lips with a groan. He felt, rather than saw, Jace lean in close, and it had him shuddering, even as he focused on teasing Magnus with his tongue. Once he'd gotten the taste he had been desperately craving, he pulled back to look at Jace. "He loves lots of tongue, so make sure to tease him." 

"Right," Jace breathed, listening to Magnus moan as he leaned in close, licking him slowly from root to tip. He felt Alec move in closer and he realized that Alec was licking Magnus at the same time he was, giving the warlock the sensation of both their tongues at once. By the way Magnus was cursing and tensing above them, he liked it. 

"You are going to be the death of me," Magnus panted, spreading his legs a little, reaching out to tangle his fingers in their hair, one in Jace's and the other in Alec's, pulling them in closer. "Fuck, look at the two of you, my perfect boys." 

Alec groaned, the feeling of Magnus tugging at his hair enough to have him shuddering and leaning in again. The taste of him, and the soft exhales from Jace as they both worked to take Magnus apart were intoxicating. And when they moved, just enough that their lips brushed, he yanked Jace into a kiss, moaning into his mouth when he could taste Magnus on Jace's lips. 

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight in all of my centuries," Magnus admitted, watching the two of them kiss each other, getting lost in how good it felt before they turned to look at him as one. He shuddered when they immediately went back to blowing him in tandem, switching between sucking the head of his cock while the other licked and teased him until he was going to make this last not nearly long enough. "Darlings, if you had other plans for me, we need to move to them," he warned, struggling to hold himself still. 

Jace pulled back and sat on his heels, looking to Alec. His lips were red and shiny and it punched a groan out of him, reaching out to tug him in for another kiss. "Now?" he whispered, glancing back towards Magnus. 

"Yeah," Alec breathed against Jace's lips, moving away from him with a groan before he grabbed the pillow and settled it behind Magnus. He looked up at Magnus and the way his husband was glancing between the both of them curiously. "Well, you're not wearing panties this time, but I thought you might like this?" 

"There is nothing," Magnus groaned as Jace leaned in and licked the precome from the tip of his cock. "Almost nothing," he amended, shuddering. "That I want more than for the two of you to have your way with me however you like." 

"Good," Alec breathed, reaching out to give Magnus' ass a squeeze, kissing his lower back. "Because the thought of eating you out while Jace sucks you? Is one I really, really like." 

A shower of sparks escaped from his fingers in a quick burst, cascading to the floor and Magnus flushed when he felt Alec chuckle against his skin and Jace stare at him in surprise. "It's not dangerous," he said, fighting down the urge to blush as the shadowhunter continued to stare at him. "Just, uh..." 

Jace grinned, bright and wide. "Your version of fanging out, I take it?" 

"Something like that," Magnus muttered, reaching out to carefully comb his fingers through Jace's hair. "My magic would no sooner hurt either of you than it would hurt _me._ But sometimes it...uh...leaks? When I'm feeling too much." 

"New goal," Jace said, meeting Alec's raised eyebrow from around Magnus. "See how much magic we can make Magnus...leak." 

Alec laughed and nuzzled into Magnus' lower back again. "I like that idea," he breathed, pressing his thumb to Magnus' hole, feeling it flutter. "Now, Jace, let me start before you put your mouth on him." 

"You got it," Jace breathed, reaching out to wrap his hand around Magnus' cock, giving it a slow stroke. 

"The two of you," Magnus muttered, glaring at them. "I am going to get you both back for this." 

Jace's eyes were bright and he licked his lips, leaning in to suck a mark into Magnus' thighs, watching the muscle flex. "Why do I have a feeling that we're both going to love every single second of that?" He looked up and watched Magnus' face twist and then there was the sound of Alec groaning against his skin and he shuddered. 

Magnus gasped, tightening his fingers in Jace's hair as Alec teased him with his tongue, slow, gentle laps, followed by sucking kisses that were obscene amongst their panting in the room. "Oh, because you will, my darlings," he promised, whining as he tried to push back against Alec's tongue, wanting more of him. 

Alec lost himself in the sound of Magnus and Jace talking and teasing each other, pressing his tongue into Magnus, cutting off his words with a gasp and a whine. He was good at this, and loved doing it, something that Magnus regularly liked appreciating. And Magnus always responded so beautifully. He pressed his tongue in deep and Magnus shouted, his back arching, and Alec could picture the precome dripping down his cock as he did. 

"Tell me what we're going to do next," Jace suggested, trailing his hips up Magnus' hip, still stroking him lightly, idly, just enough friction for him to rock into when whatever Alec was doing to him was particularly good, spreading the precome down the side of his cock. He licked his lips, eager to taste him again. 

"I," Magnus cut himself off with another moan as Jace leaned in and licked across the tip of his cock, making him whimper. "I am going to take the both of you to bed. If you are interested, you're going to fuck Alec while Alec fucks me." 

Jace shuddered, gasping as he leaned in to kiss the tip of Magnus' dick again. "Yes, please, fuck..." 

"I'll...ah, there," Magnus whined, arching back as Alec slid a finger into him, spit slick and deep, making him shudder as it was joined by his tongue a moment later. "I'll teach you how greedy he gets when you prep him slow." 

Alec growled against Magnus' skin and twisted his finger, pressing it deeper until Magnus was shouting as he teased his prostate. It sounded incredible and he wanted nothing more than exactly what Magnus was promising, but first, they were going to make Magnus come. He pulled his mouth back and growled. "Jace, get your mouth on him. Not too much, don't push." 

"Fuck," Jace swore, immediately swallowing down as much of Magnus as he could, bobbing his head, sucking hard as Magnus gasped out their names again. 

Magnus groaned and closed his eyes, completely surrendering himself to both of his boys, since they wanted to drive him wild. He sucked down a desperate breath, panting hard as they fucked into him with tongue and swallowed him down until he didn't know how he could hold back. More sparks skittered out of his fingers from where he was holding onto Jace's hair and Alec's finger twisted deep into him. "Alec, Jace, fuck..." 

"Come on," Jace panted, his voice hoarse as he pulled his lips off Magnus' cock, stroking him hard and fast, watching as the warlock started to fuck his fist, his movements needy and hard as he moved back against Alec's mouth. Every sloppy noise from Alec only made him more determined to give Magnus what he wanted. "We want you to let go," he said, meeting Magnus' golden eyes as he licked over the tip of his cock again. "Want you to feel good," he breathed, sucking him down, bobbing his head as he held him in place. 

Magnus felt Alec's fingers tighten on his hips, holding him still as Jace went to work, all of his movements too sloppy and wet and fucking perfect. Magnus bit down a whine, arching as Alec growled against his skin, fucking into him that much harder, giving him that edge that was missing, that he _needed,_ and it was all he could do not to shove himself down Jace's throat as he came with a choked sob, his whole body trembling and shaking between the both of him. 

Alec groaned as Magnus clenched down around his finger, golden magic exploding out of him in a rush, flooding the room, changing the colors of the sheets, walls, and at least two of the pieces of furniture. He kept Magnus steady, kissing at his back before he stood carefully, wrapping his arms around his husband to let him sag back and breathe as he looked down at Jace. 

Jace hummed and wiped a hand over the excess that he hadn't been able to swallow and grinned up at both Magnus and Alec. Magnus was still panting hard, his whole body trembling. "I'll have to practice that," he said, standing up, wrapping his arms around them both, nuzzling into Magnus' neck with a happy hum. 

"If you get any better at that, it might kill me," Magnus said with a laugh, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "But I certainly won't object to being the one to help you practice, and I'm sure Alexander will want to help just as much." 

Alec grinned, sinking his teeth into Magnus' neck, sucking a hickey into the skin just above Jace's. "Oh, without a doubt," he offered, reaching out to squeeze Jace's waist, closing his eyes. "Now, bed before the next round?" 

"And maybe snacks?" Magnus offered. He held up a hand before either of them could protest. "Nothing with crumbs, I promise." 

Jace chuckled and gave them a tug towards the bed, climbing into the comfortable sheets with a sigh, curling up against Magnus as soon as he was on the bed again. "I can live with that," he said. 

Alec chuckled and watched the both of them curl into each other, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Magnus’ hair, then Jace’s as he climbed in with them. "I missed the both of you," he admitted, watching them both turn to him. "I'm sorry I had to go." 

Magnus gave Alec a poke and shook his head. "It was something that you needed. Never apologize for taking what you need, Alexander." 

Jace nodded. "What he said." He yawned and snuggled into Magnus a little more. "Besides. It ended in the best possible way, didn't it?" 

Alec looked between the both of them, softening immediately and he nodded. "I think so," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Magnus' shoulder, and to squeeze Jace's hand. "We're definitely going to uh, cause some waves now." 

Magnus hummed and considered that. "You are very right about that. Especially considering your former relationship as parabatai." 

Jace shrugged. "Honestly, what the hell are they going to do to us?" 

Alec blinked and looked at Jace. "I mean, they could de-rune you," he said, flinching at the ease with which he said it. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so flippant about it." 

"Well," Jace said, looking at him. "Do they actually have grounds to, now? You're not Inquisitor. Nor are you a shadowhunter. And while you will always be my parabatai, we're not technically bonded anymore." 

Alec thought about it and glanced at Magnus and then back to Jace. "There is, _technically,_ nothing in the Law against it," he allowed. "But you're definitely going to..." 

"What?" Jace challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Be ostracized more for being with the two of you than I was for being Valentine's son?" 

Magnus reached out and combed his fingers through Jace's hair. "No, darling, but you don't always have to fight the world. We've learned that the hard way, remember?" 

"I know," Jace said with a shrug. "But listen. Sure we'll get some weird looks, and people are going to have to adjust." 

Alec huffed and settled into the sheets. “Where did you learn to be so dismissive about what others thought?” he teased. 

Jace was quiet for a second before he looked at Alec over Magnus’ shoulder. “From _you.”_

Alec swallowed and let those words sink in. He tightened his arms around both Jace and Magnus a little bit tighter. “Okay. If you’re sure, Jace.” 

“It’s the two of you,” Jace said with another shrug. “Of course I’m sure.” 

“On the bright side,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec cuddled in closer to him. “If it all becomes too much and we need to make a quick exit, I can and absolutely will portal us all over the planet to escape.” 

“Jace will like the naked beaches,” Alec muttered with a sleepy smile. 

Jace’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in excitement. “Naked beaches?” 

Magnus growled and tugged Jace back down and against him. “Later,” he grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The wake up every two hours and cry line is from one of my favorite movies - The Greatest Game Ever Played and the character who says it is one of the best in the whole damn movie. I love him to pieces. Had to throw that in there! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
